Odominic Tales Part 1
by Azelyn
Summary: It is the Year 29 Aby the Vong have Fled Hutt Space and Gorrggo Odominic has taken an old Fortress on Nal Hutta as his new Home while Issulla the Hutt has Laid Claim to Sleheyron.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Odominic Part 1**

It is the Year 29 Aby the Vong have Fled Hutt Space and Gorrggo Odominic has taken an old Fortress on Nal Hutta as his new Home while Issulla the Hutt has Laid Claim to Sleheyron. Both Hutts have completely different plans for Hutt Space. Relgar and His Daughter Elena Arrive on Nal Hutta having lost Gorrggo's shipment of spice…..

Relgar, Elena, Gorrggo, Flask, Marnac, Delilah, Issulla Chapter 1 Gorrggos Lair, Nal Hutta Gorrggo and Smugglers POV

Gorrggo the Hutt Lays on his Throne as the smugglers ship land outside his lair. His guards escort the smuggler Relgar and his daughter Elena into the chamber .Gorrggo stuffs a live critter in his mouth from the food bowl as his smuggler is brought before his throne he speaks in huttese and the droid translates "Gorrggo Bid You welcome and hope you have his spice" a Red Twilek slave Dances before them a chain from her collar secures her to the throne. The smuggler Relgar speaks in basic "We Have Had a Small Issue with the spice My Lord" the captain looks to his daughter who stands behind him. Gorrggo Sees the smugglers daughter then speaks to the guards in huttese. The guards seize the girl. As the guards grab Elena she screams. Gorrggo speaks again and his droid translates "until you pay your debt I own your daughter" he then commands in huttese "Guards take her to the slaver and have her dressed and bring her back before me". The smuggler captain in tears speaks "You Know I would pay you back for the spice my lord" Gorrggo Laughs out loud "if I simply let you lose my spice every smuggler would ditch their cargo every time they see a new republic or imperial destroyer" The Hutt Pauses a moment then speaks again "guards grab the smuggler he must see what his daughter is to become" the guards grab the smuggler and a few moments later Elena is brought before Gorrggo in a body suit that exposes her boobs and slit for everyone to see. Gorrggo Smiles then speaks "bring my new slave to me" Gorrggo takes the end of the leash and forces his new slave to lay on him. The red twilek slave watches from her cushion at Gorrggo's side. Gorrggo then looks to the smuggler "now leave my lair before I decide to keep you as well. The smuggler leave the lair and makes his way to the nearest cantina to drink away his sorrows At the cantina drinking he remains for the next few hours.

Marnac and Flask POV

Unknown to the smuggler while he was drinking in the cantina Gorrggo wasn't done with him yet a much higher price he has to pay. Marnac a human Mechanic and Flask a Trandosha Thug Enter the room as they were summoned. Gorrgo Speaks "My Favorite Thug and Mechanic go and sabotage the smugglers ship outside and be couscous I don't know how long he will drink for" Marnac speaks "As you wish my lord". The two men quickly make their way to the smugglers ship one of corelian making. Marnac works on getting the landing ramp down as Flask stands lookout. The Mechanic gains entry and gets to work. A little while later outside the ship while Marnac does his handiworks to the hyperdrive. Flash shouts up "are you almost finished I think I hear footsteps" Marnac shouts down "Almost done" he finishes up and cleans up his mess before runs down the ramp before closing the ramp and fixing the access panel. The Two men sneak away from the ship then return to the lair. As Marnac and flask enter Gorrggo waves them forward "is it done the Hutt ask" Marnac smiles brightly "My lord it is done". Gorrggo Chuckles then grabs a critter and shoves it in his mouth swallowing it whole while he watches his red slave dance he order Elena to get up and start dancing for him.

Relgar's POV

Having Left the hutts lair and made his way to the cantina her orders several rounds of ale before leaving and heading to his ship. Relgar thinks he heard someone near his ship but sees no one as he approaches so he enters the code to gain access to the ship and walks aboard raising the ramp behind him. The Smuggler begins preflight then lifts off shortly breaking orbit as fast as he can he lays in a course for a deserted base on the outskirts of the outer rim. After a few hours of travel he exits hyperspace then notices the hyperdrive has failed he heads to the base setting down in a cold hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Smugglers Base, Morvolo

Relgar Curses in a corelian accent as he inspects his hyper drive he doesn't know how long it will be until he can fix it. He Exits the ship and goes to the control center where he attempts to raise his friends on the comms unit. His Friend answers and speaks in a female voice "Hello my old friend what can I do for you?" The Smuggler replys "Delilah I seem to have experienced some hyperdrive failure while traveling to my remote Base on Morvolo" Delilah frowns on her end "It will take me a few days to get their I will leave shortly with my R7 and some parts" Relgar Smiles "I look forward to seeing you when you arrive I have more news to tell you" Relgar ends the call and goes to lay in his bunk for a while. A few days later Delilah arrives she lands her ship beside Relgar's and descends down the ramp were she is greeted by the smuggler "Welcome my friend thanks for coming" Delilah looks around "where is your daughter" she ask "We had an issue with Gorrggo he has taken her from me as his slave". Delilah's jaw drops "why what happened" she looks at Relgar "I lost a shipment of spice had to ditch it because of a patrol" he frowns. Delilah looks to him "We will get your ship fixed then see what we can do to help Elena it probably wont be a while until we can get her freed" Delilah and Relgar walk over to the ship and start working on fixing the hyperdrive.

Back on Nal Hutta – Elena's POV

Elena has been enslaved by Gorrggo now for a few days she lays at his side in what clothes he allows her to wear by now she is allowed see thru pants and a top the shows her assets off for the Hutt. Gorrggo grumbles and pushes her off the throne "Dance My girl" he commands her. She begin to dance as the Hutt wishes while flask and Marnac watch her with desire. Marnac Speaks up "Boss how much you want to let me rape the new girl" Elena keeps dancing as she fears her master. Gorrggo Chuckles "Ask me again when she is less obedient" the mechanic sighed and went about his business. The Hutt watches his new slave dance pleased with her efforts for now


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Marnac and Flask POV

Over the next few days Marnac continues to take interest in Elena while he is working on one of Gorrggo's freighters Flask walks up to him. Marnac stops what he's doing a moment "Any Idea when the boss has off-world business to attend to?" he ask flask. Flask smiles "I saw you looking at the new slave the boss is due to travel soon and won't be taking any of the slaves with him this time". Marnac Smiles and they both start to hatch a plan. Marnac finishes his work on the ship and they both walk to the cantina to have a quick drink. After a few hours they return to the lair to watch Elena dance some more. Flask speaks to one of the hutts piolets asking him if Gorrggo has made arrangements for another trip. The Pilot a Male of corelian descent who goes by the name of Rin nods his head slightly then whispers "Gorrggo is leaving tonight for his trip no arrangements were made to bring any of the slaves with". Flask smiles and thanks him for the info before he returns to Marnac's side and nods his head just slightly. Marnac Smiles slightly then looks at Elena. "Rin says Boss Leaves tonight and no arrangements were made to feed the slaves onboard his ship" Flask Whispered to Marnac "We will grab the girl after the boss leaves for his trip" Marnac whispered. Flask grins wide then quickly wipes the grin from his face to avoid suspicion.

A Few hours later Gorrggo Leaves Flask and Marnac in charge of the slaves as he and his Majordomo have someone to meet on Tatooine and he must travel their and will be gone a few weeks. Marnac and Flask decide to wait a few days. A few days after the Hutt left for Tatooine Marnac Took Elena's leash and drug her to his apartment on Nar Shaddaa. He whispered in her ear "If you don't fight me I might frame some Mandalorian for taking you and see to it that you don't see Gorrggo's lair again". Marnac then removed Elena's top and pants tossing them in the corner he also removed her collar and replaced it with another turned to his own remote. After removing her clothing he then took her to his bedroom and cuffed her naked to his bed. He grabbed her old collar and exited the apartment to find a place to get rid of the collar which had a tracking device that would allow its location if the slave was missing. Finding a spot a ways away from his place but also near a swoop gang's turf he chucked the collar into the nearest trash heap then returned to the apartment to have his way with Elena

Chapter 4

Morvolo Base - Relgar's POV

Relgar and Delilah have been working on the hyperdrive now for a few days as they eat lunch Delilah ask" Any idea who can help rescue Elena?" Relgar shakes his head "Not that I know might have a few friends brave or stupid enough to challenge a Hutt" Delilah nods "Yeah I'm sure not many are willing to face a Hutt like that". After a few moments Relgar thinks of something "I might know someone now that I think of it he has a home on Iziz" They both pack enough gear for a few days and setoff to Onderon. After a thirty minute flight they are on approach to Onderon they receive a hail "this Is Iziz City traffic control please transmit identification" Delilah quickly transmits on of the many indent codes they receive a response "Credit Collector clear for landing in Iziz Space port be sure to pay your visa fees their" Relgar set the ship down in a hangar at the space port before the walk down the ramp to customs. They pay their fees and enter the city. An Hour later Delilah and Relgar arrive at their friend home they ring the bell and an ex clone answers the door. The former clone commander smiles seeing his old friend "Do Come in my friend". Relgar and Delilah enter and are lead to a simple living room where they sit and talk "So my friend I was hoping you and a few of your ex clone buddies could help me get my daughter back" Commander Sev Smiles "I'm Always willing to help an old friend like you and my old war buddies would most likely help let me go call them they are here on Onderon" after making a quick call the commanders old clone wars squad arrives and they start planning Sev speaks first "I say we Rent an Apartment on Nar Shaddaa to use as a staging base for recon" Relgar nods approving "then that is the plan we will leave at once" Relgar, Delilah, Sev and his Buddies get ready for their trip then setoff to travel to Nar Shaddaa


	4. Chapter 5 (NSFW)

Marnac & Elena's POV

Elena lays naked and cuffed to the bed as Marnac undresses and lays beside her. He reaches over and strokes her flesh. Elena try's to struggle but Marnac just holds her down as he climbs on top of her and forces himself into her as rough as he can. Elena Screams and sobs as Marnac enters her for the first time Marnac pauses for a moment before continuing to thrust in and out of her. Unable to move Elena relaxes and lets Marnac do what he wants she starts to enjoy the pleasure Marnac's big cock gives her and moans softly. Marnac smiles as he hears his new toy moan he thrust into her faster and harder. He start to groan as he erupts inside her warm slit. Marnac lays on top of Elena as she orgasms. Marnac uncuffs her from the bed she snuggles up closer to him and falls asleep at his side. Marnac smiles and plays with Elena's hair as she sleeps peacefully beside him. Marnac Gets up and secures a chain to Elena's ankle before he gets dressed and heads out to get some supplies. Elena Wakes up a few hours later and gets out of bed she soon realizes she can't walk far from the bed as she is chained to it. She Sits on the floor and covers her breast as much as she can. Marnac returns with some food he hands he a chunk of nerf jerky she starts to chew on it her breast exposed as she can't cover both and hold her jerky at the same time


	5. Chapter 6

Gorrggo & Issulla's POV

Gorrggo sits on his ship as he receives a message from Issulla. Gorrggo presses the intercom button "pilot change course for Sleheyron". Rin does as he is told and plots a course for Sleheyron they arrive a few days later. They land in the spaceport outside the city. Gorrggo slithers off his ship then finds a hover sled he rides a few miles to Issulla's warehouse then he makes his way inside. Gorrggo looks around in eerie silence he sees nothing so he waits a while. Issulla is sitting on a throne in the hidden control room she presses a button on her remote the door seals and Gorrggo falls into the carbonite chamber unable to react fast enough the Hutt is frozen in Carbinite. Issulla chuckles "Nikto get down here" The Hutt Speaks into her commlink. A few moments' later Nikto walks up to Issulla "My Lord" he bows "Make Arrangements for my frozen parent to be delivered to my palace and start absorbing Gorrggo's Properties into mine". Nikto smiles and nods "As You wish boss" he orders the men to move the slab to the palace and leaves to travel to Hutta. Issulla Returns to the Palace and feast on her favorite creatures and her men bring the slab into the throne room mounting it behind her throne. The Hutt makes a holo call to the hutts council on a channel only know to hutts. The Hutt in charge of the council answers "This is the Hutt council how can we may help you?" Issulla replies' Have Taken Leadership of Odominic my parent and leader has been missing a while" The Hutt council Hutt reply's "His Disappearance is noted as is your leadership Kajidii Issulla". Issulla Smiles and ends the transmission


End file.
